


Dream of exploration

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, Trip - Freeform, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just for a challenge, it's long and literally isn't anything special





	Dream of exploration

I smile as I bound down the open space bustling with people towards my three companions who were already here. "Angie is here" I announce as I stop before the three with a smile. I listen as shingujii, gonta and his friend gundham greet me, giving my own small nods as I glance around for the final member of our little travelling group 

When I spot her I wave enthusiastically "Tenko" I call out to my god blessed friend, watching as she runs over full of energy. Despite my usual happy and energetic disposition I am anything but, god is blessing my soul with life energy and that alone is the only thing keeping me standing

I am dead tired, it is too early but I had to get up to make sure I got here on time. As we take our seats to wait, talking lightly with excitement i curl up on the chair allowing whispers and gods gentle caress on my soul to soothe me into sweet darkness 

Tenko grabs my hand as she pulls me along with excitement "come on angie the boys are already ahead of us" "angie is coming Tenko" I respond as I manage to keep up with her. Right now were in Germany, Amsterdam on our way to the famous Anne frank house. I never bothered to read the book after all that was gods will but shingujii insisted that we visit the famed house while here. He looked like one would expect a kid in a candy store to look as the bookshelf opened and we headed up the ancient stairs 

I stare in amazement smiling as the camel walks towards our destination, a pyramid on the outskirts of cario. We were in Egypt about to get a tour of the famous ancient structure and I couldn't tell who was more excited. Shingujii who couldn't wait to see the structures or gonta and gundham who we're chatting excitedly over the local wildlife of camels and scarab beetles. We were currently passing the glistening Nile which reminded me of the island, my home island 

I splash as I hit the water, warm sunlight hitting my skin it almost felt like home, here in Hawaii. My usual attire was perfect for this and we all got to see a bit more of the other worldly Devine mystery that is shingujii. It was a chance for everyone to take a break and relax in the tropical like crystal clear waters. With a giggle I splash gonta not worried about where we'd be led next 

I stare in wonder as I skip just behind shingujii listening to him talk fascinatingly about our next destination, the roman colosseum. I didn't believe a bunch of ancient ruins could be so interesting after all it was gods will to rid the world of this once great civilisation but the way shingujii talks, his words are almost infectious from tongue to ear. As we stop for a moment I glance around wondering what the time is, the sun is high in the sky and I could really go for some homemade Italian food. While I ponder on this I can hear my companions speaking with shingujii about the ancient battles that once took place here

This is not where I expected god to lead us while in Stockholm, Sweden but here I stood glancing up at the large ship displayed within the vasa museum. This maritime museum had captured even my attention as I leaned on Tenko allowing her to lead me around. After all this place was rather big and she seemed afraid that like one of the small children we saw running around, that I'd get lost

"Angie, that's beautiful" I faintly hear someone's voice from behind me as I paint the view of the Eiffel Tower. I don't really know who it is, I never do when I paint as I'm taken to that special place inside me. It's a place where I'm free, a place where only me, my paints, the scenery and my brush strokes exist. I am but an extension of the brush, a brush controlled by gods will and based upon his beautiful scenery. With the final stroke I come back to my senses smiling as the birds chirp softly around me, my painting complete 

We walk down the brightly lit streets of Vietnam during the mid-autumn festival, a festival that is commonly known as the moon harvest festival I hear the anthropologist just ahead of me state. Everything is brightly lit and it reminds me of a colourful painting or a celebration for god. I expect fireworks as the celebration continues and I find it hard not to lose my friends in the colourful expansion of crowd 

I marvel at the proud beast that walks past us, mane long and beautiful. It makes me wish for my paintbrush and a fresh canvas that I have safely stashed away back at camp. Currently were on a safari tour of the savanna wildlife, something that both gonta and gundham had practically begged for but something I was glad they had asked for. As I stare at the beautiful beast of a lion I knew I would have a beautiful muse for the masterpiece I would be painting that night. The savanna was a marvel of god I would catch with the paint that flows through me to my brush 

Even a desolate place can be beautiful, the snow under my feet is proof of that. I feel this journey has changed me as I glance around the piece of artic I stand on with a smile but perhaps that's for the best. We've made a small unexpected stop in Antarctica due to the boys wanting to check out some animal research being done here. I don't mind it though, it helps to fill in my few blank canvases left

During our final stop we visit Russia during the Russian winter festival. It's enough to fill in the final canvas I have, with snow, music, dance and pure joy you would expect from a community coming together in celebration. It's beauty is different from other festivals as each is unique. All else seems a rush as we visit the golden ring towns and then prepare for our flight back 

"Angie" I can hear my name being called and my body shakes as if the grounds unstable beneath me. My eyes feel heavy and I blink them open slowly as I yawn. My friends come into view and I'm confused until I hear the announcement of our flight, it's about to board

With little persuasion I'm on my feet, the brushstrokes on my life I had only dreamed up made me more ecstatic then ever for reality to make them real as we board our plane for the adventure of gods will and perhaps our lives


End file.
